Cuento de Hadas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Hinata no cree en los cuentos de Hadas, pero, si su vida fuera uno, ya tiene repartidos los papeles de la princesa, el príncipe y la bruja mala.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Yo juego con sus niños porque es divertido… y me los prestó a cambio de no ganar dinero con esto. Yo le dije que sí… por eso soy pobre. Se mencionan varios artistas y/o bandas y/o canciones; aparatos electrónicos y/o marcas a lo largo de la trama. No me pertenecen tampoco.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**CUENTO DE HADAS**

_Capítulo 1: El príncipe, la princesa, la bruja… ¿y el colado?_

Hinata Hyuga no cree en cuentos de hadas, tiene 16 años y no es tan ingenua como todos creen, pero, si su vida fuera uno, ya tiene a los personajes principales bien escogidos. ¿La princesa? Ella, por supuesto. Se supone que es la protagonista. No tendría sentido de otra manera. El príncipe sería su amor eterno de toda la vida y más allá (que por algo es eterno): Naruto. Con sus cabellos cuales rayos del sol y sus ojos cual cielo despejado un día de verano. Dios, ya hasta le salió lo cursi.

Pero todo cuento de hadas no está completo sin el antagonista, sin su bruja malvada, y esa es la mejor escogida entre todos los personajes: Sakura Haruno. Hinata no sabe qué tiene Sakura en contra de ella para odiarla tanto, pero sabe que tiene algo. No para de mirarla mal ni de hacer comentarios desagradables referentes a su persona cuando está cerca.

Una vez, Hinata había pensado que la culpa la tenía Sasuke Uchiha, mejor amigo de su caballero de armadura brillante, pero descartó la idea. Sakura era novia de Naruto, no tenía sentido que se sintiera celosa por eso.

Y sí, Sasuke Uchiha era el colado de su historia. Ella no sabía qué pintaba él en su vida, pero era una constante en ella. Coincidencias o destino, pero siempre había algo que la unía a él al menos una vez a la semana. Suspirando, Hinata aferró el bolso de sus libros a su pecho y salió hasta la acera. Sasuke pasaría por ella en cualquier momento.

Sasuke… pensó en lo mucho que las chicas del instituto la odiaban por esa causa (¡ella tenía el "privilegio" de montarse al Mercedes de Sasuke y las demás no!), una buena parte de la comunidad gay hacía lo mismo. Pero ella no había pedido eso, la culpa la había tenido… su príncipe despistado. Su príncipe ocupado.

Naruto era vecino de Hinata, la madre de Hinata, Hiroko, le había pedido encarecidamente al rubio y a sus padres que llevaran a Hinata a la escuela, que ellos no tenían tiempo por las mañanas. Todos aceptaron y ese fue el periodo de tiempo más feliz del que Hinata tenía recuerdos en su vida. Iba con Naruto a la escuela por las mañanas y de regreso a casa por las tardes. Se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto junto a él y charlaban. Bueno, ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por charlar y no tartamudear, que era tímida y se cohibía fácilmente, más ante la presencia del chico de ojos azules.

¿Y dónde entra Sasuke en todo esto? Fácil, él también los acompañaba (los tres vivían en el mismo barrio de clase alta), pero no usaba su propio auto porque Naruto los llevaba en ese entonces. Su madre había apostado con él que, si aprobaba todas las materias pertenecientes al último bimestre(1) con diez, le compraría un bonito coche. Un Mustang naranja.

Naruto aprobó, tras mucho esfuerzo por parte suya y de Sasuke, y a su madre no le quedó otra que cumplirle el capricho… tras una persecución por toda la manzana (¡seguramente has copiado! Le decía. Sasuke tuvo que ir a interceder por su amigo y se arregló el asunto. Kushina siempre creería en el hijo de Mikoto).

Desgraciadamente, su periodo feliz terminó demasiado pronto para Hinata, pues Naruto consiguió novia: sí, Sakura Haruno. Ahora se ocupaba solamente de su novia y, aunque le había ofrecido un lugar en su coche todavía (ya no más el asiento del copiloto, eso sí), Hinata declinó la propuesta. Era lo mejor para los dos y lo más decente también. Sasuke había hecho lo mismo (no pienso ver como se lían mientras conducen, fue su argumento).

Viendo Naruto que estaba rompiendo entonces la promesa que hizo con los padres de Hinata, trató de enmendarlo; le pidió a Sasuke que la llevara y Uchiha, sin mayor ceremonia, aceptó. Hinata no le caía mal, es más, hasta habían sido compañeros de equipo por voluntad propia en más de una ocasión. Lo cual nos lleva el presente, en el que Hinata espera a Sasuke a la entrada de su casa.

No pasaron más de tres minutos antes de que el Mercedes negro se estacionara frente a ella, sin apagar el motor; Hinata se subió rápidamente y le dio los buenos días al propietario que le respondió con un sonido proveniente desde el fondo de su garganta. Hinata sonrió. Esa era la manera de Sasuke de ser amable. Lo sabía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La jornada escolar terminó. Hinata se encontraba feliz de estar nuevamente en su casa. Fue un día horrible. Sakura estuvo especialmente ensañada con ella hoy. ¿Qué le había hecho? Se lo había preguntado una y un millón de veces a lo largo de los últimos meses y no encontraba respuesta.

Ella no le hacía daño a nadie, no se metía con nadie y solía ser callada. Jamás en su vida había dicho nada en contra de Sakura a sus espaldas (hasta que le robó al chico de sus sueños) y mucho menos de frente. ¿Por qué la maltrataba entonces? ¿Por qué? Suspirando y sabiendo que no iba a conseguir respuesta estando simplemente en su habitación, Hinata bajó hasta el jardín de su casa.

La naturaleza siempre la hacía feliz. El olor de las flores y la humedad de la hierba, de hecho, el jardín era más suyo que de su mamá. Ella lo cuidaba más. Debajo de la sombra de un árbol de naranjas (su padre les tenía una fijación increíble), Hinata encontró refugio de los rayos de sol que aún alumbraban el ocaso y se sentó un rato, sintiendo el aire fresco de otoño golpeando contra su cara. Así hasta parecía que la vida mejoraba.

Sin previo aviso, escuchó a Naruto hablar acaloradamente con alguien. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió sus ojos perlas y lo encontró en su propio jardín, dando vueltas, agitado y revolviéndose el cabello de tanto en tanto. Estaba molesto. Ella podía notarlo a leguas. Aguzando el oído (no es que fuera chismosa), Hinata se dio cuenta de que discutía con Sakura. ¿Por qué? No supo, por eso mejor se colocó los audífonos. Saber cualquier cosa acerca de la relación Namikaze-Haruno siempre la lastimaba, ya fuera buena o mala.

Después de eso, no pasó ni un minuto antes de que un grito frustrado se colora por sus oídos, que recibían las melodías de Taylor Swift, su artista favorita. Se retiró los auriculares y observó a Naruto a lo lejos. Le dolía verlo sufrir, más por Sakura, pues sucedía muy a menudo. ¿Es que esa chica no notaba lo que tenía en frente? ¿No lo entendía?

—¡Hinata! —dijo Naruto, percatándose de su presencia. Hinata se sonrojó al instante. ¿La habría pillado observándolo? ¡Qué vergüenza! Tenía ganas de esconderse o que la tragara la tierra. A veces, decía su hermana Hanabi, en su mirada aperlada podían vislumbrarse todo sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

—Na-Naruto —tartamudeó. Se reprendió silenciosamente por eso. ¿No era que ya lo había superado? No, no frente a Naruto, por lo menos.

Namikaze cruzó su jardín y el de la chica para encontrarse con ella. Se sentó a su lado y por unos instantes se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué haces? —el chico preguntó curioso—. Hoy no estás plantando tus orquídeas o lo que sea.

—Nada. Só-sólo escucho música —y le mostró su reproductor para apoyar su punto. Naruto le sonrió y tomó el aparato y los audífonos de sus manos. Se los puso él mismo y le dio reproducir. Taylor Swift llenó sus oídos. Hizo una mueca. No le gustaba. Hinata soltó una risita.

—Cambiaré la lista de reproducción para ti.

—¡Gracias, Hina!

Si bien Hinata escuchaba artistas comerciales como Lady Gaga o Taylor Swift, sus gustos musicales eran muy variados, muchos coincidían con los de Naruto. Mars Volta, por ejemplo; justo lo que le había puesto a escuchar al rubio en este momento.

Naruto comenzó a pasar las pistas y a cantar las que se sabía, sonriendo con una felicidad sencilla, con la felicidad que te da escuchar tu música favorita. Le colocó uno de los dos auriculares a Hinata y la invitó a cantar con él. Acabaron riendo y bailando en el jardín al ritmo de The Cure. Media hora después, con la batería del mp3 descargada y sus respiraciones agitadas, los adolescentes terminaron acostados en el pasto, riendo por todo y por nada.

—Gracias, Hinata —agradeció Naruto de la nada—. Siempre me haces sonreír cuando me siento mal.

Hinata le regaló una sonrisa tímida, pensando que él no se merecía sentirse mal ni un momento de su vida, sonrojada también por el halago. Creyendo más que nunca que Naruto debería estar con ella, no con Sakura; porque ella podía hacerlo feliz, podía hacerlo sonreír y Sakura solamente lo hacía molestar, salirse de sus casillas y humillarse. Así no era el amor, Hinata estaba segura de eso.

Pero el sonido del celular de Naruto rompió con la burbuja de fantasías de Hinata y la sonrisa estúpida que imperó en su cara le dijo a Hinata de quien se trataba, restregándole en la cara, de paso, que ella no era nadie en la vida del rubio, que era simplemente su amiga y que ésta princesa estaba perdiendo la batalla por el príncipe contra la bruja mala.

* * *

**(1) Soy mexicana y en mi preparatoria, de hecho, se llaman "cortes". Hay cuatro por cada semestre. Son calificaciones parciales dentro del periodo. Le he puesto bimestres porque creo que es un término más familiar para Latinoamérica completa, pero no estoy segura. ¿Cómo es en su bachillerato/preparatoria?**

**Naruto se apellida Namikaze porque sus "apás" están ¡VIVOS! xD**

**La trama está basada en la canción "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift. Me la había pensado como desde ¿2009? Pero nunca me gustó cómo me quedaba. De hecho, aún no me gusta cómo ha quedado. Todo está muy simplón y sin vida, además, siento a Hinata muy falsa.**

**Tengo planeado que sea un fanfic corto, de 4 a 7 capítulos con una extensión de 1500 a 3000 palabras por capítulo.**

**Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones o críticas constructivas en un review (sirve que me hace feliz xD).**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_**… :3**

**PD: Sasuke NO está enamorado de Hinata, pero su participación es muy relevante para la trama.**


	2. Hada Madrina

**CUENTO DE HADAS**

_Capítulo 2: Hada Madrina  
_

Hinata se observó a sí misma durante unos momentos. Vio su ropa que carecía de gracia, encaminada a ocultar su cuerpo y la comparó con la siempre perfecta de Haruno Sakura. No entendía cómo o por qué, pero Sakura se veía hermosa a todas horas, en todo momento, como una Barbie en exhibición. Se sintió fea unos momentos y siguió su camino por el largo pasillo que la conduciría a su salón, obligándose a que su apariencia no le importara.

Pensar en Sakura siempre la hacía sentir mal, sentir menos y sentir miserable. No necesariamente por el abuso al que era sometido por su culpa, sino por lo grotesca que ella se veía a su lado. Sakura podría ser una mala persona, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera un bonito cuerpo, una bonita ropa, un bonito gusto, unos bonitos ojos, una bonita cara y hasta una bonita voz. De hecho, la chica era tan perfecta que pertenecía al equipo de porristas, si bien no como la capitana (ese puesto estaba reservado para Ino Yamanaka), bien podía jactarse de ser la segunda al mando.

¿Y qué tenía Hinata en su defensa? Nada, creía ella. Absolutamente nada. Era una buena estudiante y se consideraba una buena amiga y persona de confianza, pero allí paraba el asunto. Era realmente triste ver como carecía de virtudes a comparación de otras chicas. Eso sí, nada le importaría si Naruto estuviera a su lado, pero no, ese era otro punto para Sakura. Naruto era de ella y de ninguna otra, lo cual dejaba a Hinata perdiendo por goleada.

La joven Hyuga se sentó en los pupitres al final de la sala de Ciencias Sociales. Ella acostumbraba a ocupar el lugar de en medio para no perderse las explicaciones de los profesores, pero estaba tan desmoralizada que no le importaba no poner atención esta vez. Pudo haberse saltado la clase (en su escuela eran poco rigurosos respecto a ese tema) pero era demasiado miedosa para ello, además, Ten Ten se daría cuenta de que algo estaba mal y Hinata no tenía ganas de volver a explicar lo mal que se sentía cuando se comparaba con Sakura Haruno y que su castaña amiga le gritara que dejara de pensar que la bruja mala tenía siquiera algo bueno en ella.

Unos minutos después de que comenzara la clase, Sasuke Uchiha arribó al salón. Siendo uno de los chicos más sobresalientes, el profesor no objetó nada en contra de su retraso y lo dejó pasar. Sasuke se sentó justo al lado de Hinata, el único asiento que se encontraba disponible. La chica se preguntó por qué seguía sucediendo eso. Desde hacía un tiempo que, al parecer, el lugar reservado para ella era junto a Uchiha o viceversa. ¿Eso tenía algún sentido? Para Hinata no. Nunca lo tendría.

La maestra encargó un trabajo en equipo sobre las metrópolis y las periferias. Hyuga tendría que ir a casa de Sasuke para hacer el suyo. Se ganó un buen número de malas miradas de sus compañeros que ella ignoró y acordó irse con su compañero de equipo para terminar lo más pronto posible el trabajo.

Una hora antes de receso, Hinata descubrió que su profesor de Historia Nacional había enfermado y que tendría hora libre. Entonces se dirigió a los jardines traseros de la escuela, donde se sentaba a reflexionar cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Estaba a punto de ponerse los audífonos para escuchar a Kelly Clarkson cuando notó que no estaba sola allí, había unas voces que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Hinata no se consideraba una persona chismosa, pero estaba vez tenía que serlo. La voz número uno era de Sakura y la voz número dos de Ino. Eso hubiera sido irrelevante si el nombre de Naruto no hubiera sido mencionado.

—¿Entonces qué hago, Ino? —Sakura sonaba desesperada, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema de matemáticas particularmente difícil, aunque claro, Hinata estaba segura que nada de lo que hablaban se trataba sobre las clases y su dificultad.

—No me preguntes. Tú misma te has metido en este problema. Sal tú misma de él.

—Se supone que somos mejores amigas, Ino.

—Se supone, pero eso no significa que apruebe todo lo que haces. Pensé que cuando empezaste a salir con Naruto lo hacías porque decidiste dejar a Sasuke atrás, no porque hubieras urdido un plan para llegar a él a través de su mejor amugo. Ni siquiera te vengo a decir que es inmoral ni nada, solamente te digo que es estúpido. Esas cosas ni funcionan. Ahora ves menos a Sasuke de lo que lo veías antes. Y eso se traduce a que Hinata está más tiempo con él. ¿No era eso lo que querías evitar? Corren rumores de que esos dos son pareja. Todo el maldito mundo piensa lo mismo.

—Sasuke jamás saldría con alguien como ella —sentenció Sakura. Hinata frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ser despreciada. Suficiente con saber ella que no valía la pena.

—Ya. ¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Le lees la mente? Lo que sea. Deja a Naruto. Te estás portando como una bruja, Sakura. Tú no eres así. Entiendo que odies a Hinata, la chica me molesta hasta a mí, pero desde hace tiempo que tú te estás pasando con ella. ¿Y qué vas a ganar? Nada.

—No puedo dejar de molestarla —declaró Sakura obviamente molesta—. No pienso dejarle el camino libre con Sasuke.

—Bien ¿y qué hay de Naruto?

—Tampoco voy a dejarlo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Sakura? Ni siquiera yo te entiendo.

—No importa qué me pase. No voy a dejarlo. Me gusta estar con Naruto aunque sea desesperante. Si Sasuke no está conmigo, por lo menos tengo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás diciendo en alguna retorcida forma que te gusta Naruto?

—Me gusta estar con él —admitió Haruno con voz suave—. No me gusta estar sola y él me quiere. Le he cogido cariño yo también.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces —concedió la rubia cansada de la conversación—. No escuchas nada de lo que digo.

—¿Para qué son las amigas? —ironizó la otra—. Bueno, dejemos esta charla y vamos a ensayar. Pronto va a haber juego y no tenemos rutina nueva.

Hinata, alarmada, se escondió rápidamente entre unos arbustos, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Cuando las chicas pasaron de largo ella abandonó su escondite. No sabía qué sentir. Ahora sabía por qué Sakura la odiaba y por qué salía con Naruto, pero eso a ella no le ayudaba nada. Sakura seguiría maltratándole por culpa de sus celos patológicos y también seguiría saliendo con Naruto. Es más, ahora todo era peor.

Antes Hinata creía que Sakura no quería a Naruto de nada y que solamente salía por él por causa desconocida (como obtener popularidad) que no interesaba realmente, ahora sabía que la chica, citando, le había cogido cariño a Naruto, lo cual significaba que estaba empezando a quererlo y ese "cariño" podría convertirse en amor (¿cómo no enamorarse de Naruto?). Entonces, cuando Haruno amara a Namikaze, ella podría darlo totalmente por perdido. Y no, ella no podía hacer eso. Ella de verdad amaba a Naruto. Ella estaba hecha para Naruto. Era hora de dejar la timidez y luchar por lo que quería. Nada llegaría a ella si solamente se quedaba echa allí, un manojo de llanto y lágrimas.

La jovencita, decidida, se levantó del pasto y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la cancha de soccer. Seguramente Sasuke estaba allí. Si quería atacar y tener una oportunidad necesitaría un aliado y no existía mejor aliado que el mejor amigo de su amor.

Y si su vida era un cuento de hadas, ella era la princesa, Naruto su caballero de brillante armadura y Sakura la bruja mala, Sasuke estaba a punto de convertirse en su hada madrina.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y siento un montón el retraso de esta actualización, pero, como pueden ver, no he abandonado. Y ahora que me he alejado un tanto del esquema que me plantea la canción de Taylor sé cómo avanzar con esto. Ahora es más fácil que actualice. Agradezco de antemano cualquier review ue pudiera llegarme y nos leemos e****n el siguiente capítulo.**

**Una cosa más, he creado una página en Facebook para joder (xD), neh, para hablar más fluidamente con los lectores y dar adelantos y fechas reales de actualización. Busquenla como Miss Pringles o vayan a mi perfil, que allí está el link.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
